


Man or Machine?

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: In which the Stark Industries android, Iron Man, and Captain America exist at the same time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Man or Machine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnerding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnerding/gifts).



> Created for the Cap-IM Holiday Exchange and based on this prompt:
> 
> “2. 1940's setting  
> During World War II Howard Stark made his greatest creation, The Iron Man. A fully functioning android invented for the sole purpose of being as ruthless in combat as possible. Enter the Howling Commandos and Captain America. Steve is immediately enraptured by the man of metal and the takes it upon himself to teach the machine what life holds beyond violence and orders. As Iron Man begins to learn he starts to feel *emotions* for Steve, but who could ever love a metal machine back?”
> 
> I also included some concept art of the timeline of the universe as I imagine it could go if anyone were interested in making it a more canon-adjacent type AU.


End file.
